Fallen Feather
by DreameroftheRealm
Summary: I'm Avis, my goal is to find something fun to do in life. But life isn't always as easy as it seems. Especially when you don't know who you really are and what you are capable of. KurapikaxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's my first fanfic ever created I'm so happy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

Chapter 1:

"_You're weak and worthless. What am I supposed to do to a failure like you?"_

"_Stop it you're hurting her!"_

"_Tch, hey you prepare the laboratory now."_

"_Yes sir!"_

"_What do you think you're doing!?"_

"_If she cannot properly control her power she will die. However I can restraint her power for a little. Don't worry I won't kill her she is our child after all."_

I suddenly woke up and found myself in a huge dark tunnel. After a while I felt a heavy atmosphere from the people staring behind me because of my threatening appearance. It seems like the dark clothes I'm wearing are telling them to keep distance from me and my eyes look like they can kill.

Sitting beside a wall isn't pacifying my boredom, for I have been in this tunnel for almost 2 hours. Eventually I decided to walk around observing some people to kill some time.

Meanwhile…

The door in the tunnel suddenly opened revealing three guys. First there is this little spiky-haired kid clad in green with a fish rod on his back, then a feminine blond teenager wearing a blue tabard, lastly an old guy wearing a suit and tea shade sunglasses. The trio was also greeted by unfriendly glares like me when I entered this tunnel. When all of a sudden a fatso with the no. 16 tag approached them and offered juice after a little chat with the trio.

'You never learn don't you?' Watching the trio accept the juice I have concluded that they are very gullible falling to Tonpa's obsolete trap.

"*Bleegh*, Tonpa-san this juice must be expired it tastes funny." the boy said after spitting out the juice.

'He was able to taste the laxative inside the juice interesting…' luckily the boy has very sharp taste buds and saved his friends to Tonpa's trap.

"I-I'm very sorry!" he stammered.

"It's alright is your stomach okay?"

"Y-yes I'm fine." He nervously replied at the boy. "Again I'm very sorry, I'll throw away the juice immediately. Anyway see you around."

"That was amazing kid, I've never thought that you would be able to taste the laxatives inside his juice." I clapped while approaching the boy in green.

"Laxatives? But it didn't look like he would do that."

"What a gullible kid, that is what he is exactly trying to show you." I stopped staring deeply into his eyes. "He is known as the rookie crusher. He tries to act nice at everyone and sabotages them after gaining their trust." I suddenly closed my eyes after realizing that I've said a lot to a kid.

"Wait, if you knew about that then why didn't you stop us earlier!?" The old man shouted angrily while pointing out his finger at me.

"Because," I inhaled deeply while thinking the proper words to say.

"That is because this is the hunter exam Leorio." interjected the blond teenager.

"Right, nobody is here to help anybody. At the very moment you stepped to this place you are already on your own." I continued at the blond's response.

The old guy huffed at me and looked at the young boy who was beside him. "I don't want to trust this guy. What can you say Gon?"

"I think we can trust him Leorio-san." He whispered to his friend.

"Uhm… sorry for interrupting you two but I'm a girl so calling me 'him' or 'guy' is wrong." I embarrassedly told them.

" Eh… REALLY!?" they both said in unison.

"Now, now isn't that really rude?" I murmured.

"But you do look like a guy." said the blond while holding his chin.

"So said the guy who looks like a girl." I evenly replied. And he inwardly coughed at my words.

"Sorry onee-san I really thought you were a guy because of your clothing." said the kid sadly

"It seems I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Avis just call me by my name." I brightly said to him

"Since onee-san doesn't fit me well, right? Besides it makes me feel old even though I'm just 16."

The boy laughed for a little while and introduced himself and his friends.

"I'm Gon, then this is Kurapika" he said while pointing at the blond. "and Leorio." Then he pointed at the guy with glasses.

"Nice to meet you guys!" I cheerfully said

Then door on the other side of the tunnel suddenly opened breaking our conversation.

"The Hunter Exam will know begin! I am Satotz, the phase one examiner you must follow me to phase two, this is the exam's first phase."

After that, everybody started following the mouthless examiner. Eventually many applicants have already dropped out. Surely the exam cannot be underestimated, only the best of the best can become a hunter. One must prove the he or she is worthy to be a hunter. In a moment a white-haired kid passed through Leorio riding a skateboard. In that case Leorio was mad because he said that the kid should show some respect in the endurance test of the exam and he is not allowed to use a skateboard. Gon defended the kid by saying that they should only follow the examiner and he never said on how they must follow him. The white-haired kid looked at Gon, obviously seemed surprised seeing an applicant about his age. The two kids immediately become friends after introducing each other.

'Gon has this really strange charisma that makes him befriend people easily.' I smiled at the thought.

~Afer a few hours~

And the running continues! This is just too much for me, how long will it take us until we reach the exit? Surely I have enough endurance to run for long distances but I don't have patience running for a long time. I really wish that there's a shortcut, even though that path would be dangerous I'll take that opportunity but sadly it doesn't exist. Now that the applicants have reached the stairs I saw Leorio and Kurapika have a conversation on why they wanted to become a hunter. Hearing their conversation I learned that Leorio wanted money to become a doctor and treat diseases without any payment and Kurapika is a Kurta which they are known for their scarlet eyes, he aims to reclaim the eyes that were stolen from his massacred clan. Aren't they a noble bunch? Afterwards Gon and his friend pass through and the white-haired boy called Leorio old man.

"I'm not old I am a teenager just like you guys!" Leorio shouted angrily.

"Really? But you look old and stuff." I said puzzled on how he was still a teenager.

The rest awkwardly paused at the fact; we really didn't see this coming.

"A-anyway see you later Avis." Gon waved me a goodbye.

"Be careful Gon." I waved back

To be continued...  
A/N:I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors since this is my first fanfic and I'm just practicing my writing skills. I don't have enough time to make chapters weekly or even monthly because I still focus on my studies.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

Chapter 2

Everyone stopped at the exit of the stairs and found ourselves on top of a foggy swamp called Numere wetlands aka Swindlers Swamp. Yep the name says it all it is the home of dangerous creatures who will try to fool you and eat you afterwards. Luckily I'm not that stupid to fall on their old-school traps.

"Don't let him fool you!" a voice shouted from behind us. "He's lying, I'm the real examiner he's an impostor!"

"Look here!" He carried a strange-looking animal that looks like the examiner behind him and told us that it is a man-faced ape that eats human flesh. "However their limbs are quite weak and disguise themselves as humans and trick them by leading them to the other animals." he continued.

I blankly stared at the man while being in deep thought. And that is when I realized the biggest mistake he said in his life. Weak limbs? If he is a man-faced ape he surely wouldn't be able to run for almost 80 kilometers under that tunnel. I folded my arms and smiled gaining the attention of the person beside me which happen to be Kurapika.

"You look undeniably calm about the situation." He turned to me.

I shrugged of my thoughts and turned to him in response. "It is because that man revealed his identity to everyone."

Cards suddenly flew aiming the man and our examiner. It appears that someone lost his patience and tried to kill both of them.

"I see, that settles it you're the real one." said a magician while shuffling his cards.

Turning back to the examiner I saw that he effortlessly caught the card thrown at him. Meanwhile the other man dropped dead after he was hit by the magician's cards. After that our examiner threw away his cards and warned the magician not to do it again.

'But it was obvious who the impostor is.' I turned at Leorio who was playing dumb after falling for the man's trick. 'Maybe some people aren't that observant.' I facepalmed.

We all run through the foggy swamp and as we go deeper through the swamp the fog drastically increases. I absentmindedly continued to run until I carelessly tripped to a rock. Quickly standing back up I realized that I lost sight of the examiner.

'This isn't my lucky day!' I vigorously turned my head to look for the examiner but I found nothing but fog. I continued to run into some random direction trusting my instinct. While running I bumped into someone who running against my direction and we both stumbled down at the muddy ground.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." I painfully stood once more while scratching my back.

"You're Avis right?"

This voice don't tell me… "Kurapika?!" I shouted surprised. "Wait am' I running the wrong direction?" Did my instinct fail me this time, but I pretty confident that my instincts never fail.

"I don't think so, I just escaped from Hisoka." He panted.

"Hisoka? You mean that creepy magician?" I asked not sure on who he was talking about.

"Yeah, and he's trying to kill me and Leorio so we split up."

I hear a scream not so far away from Kurapika's direction and my instincts say that Leorio is in danger.

"Kurapika, I think I just heard Leorio's scream from where you came from." He looked shocked on what I said. "I will go and see him if he's safe."

"Don't it's dangerous you might meet up with Hisoka!" he tried to stop me. "He's obviously stronger than you."

"My instincts tell me that I will be safe, and I'm sure of it." I smiled to him and ran to the place where I heard the scream.

There I saw a beaten up Leorio and Gon fighting Hisoka with his fishing pole. Observing their fight for a moment I noticed Hisoka effortlessly evading Gon's attacks, as if he was hitting nothing but dust. Patiently waiting for the right moment I hid my presence on top of a tree and carefully aim my hand gun to his head. And the moment came when Hisoka is strangling Gon's neck, it was a pain to see him in that situation but I kept my focus on aiming at Hisoka. I aimed for his head and shot him but he quickly evaded and dropped Gon while he threw his cards at me. Luckily I dodged the cards however not on time, in which it caused me to fall down the tree and scratched my arm.

"Ohh~, not bad little girl you almost got me there." He whispered darkly while slowly approaching me.

"I should have brought a stupid silencer!" I shouted frustrated at my foolish mistake.

"Getting mad at yourself?" he said while raising his hand holding a card. "You're a weird one." Hisoka tried to slash my neck but I swiftly jumped away from him and shot his head once more. Nonetheless he ultimately evaded my attack again.

"Very persistent aren't you?" he stared at me.

I felt a surge of deadly aura from Hisoka and caused me to send chills down my spine. 'This is very bad' I thought while my hands are shaking out of fear. Odd I've felt this before, I just don't remember when.

-_"Allow me to feed on your fear."-_

"Stop it." I whispered

"Are you begging for your life?" He chuckled darkly

_-"Allow me to take over you."-_

"I can do this alone." I stood up and quickly run away.

"It's no use to escape." He threw some cards at me.

I jumped away from his cards and disappeared in the fog. "Who told you I'm escaping?" In the blink of an eye I was instantly behind him, I grinned at him and shot him in point blank range.

"How amusing, too bad I'll have to put an end to our fight." He whispered to my ear.

In an instant I felt a terrible pain in my stomach. 'Impossible when did he-' I kneeled down in pain and that's when I realized that he actually punched me in the stomach.

Maybe I should have just trusted Kurapika instead of my instincts it seems I've become to trust it too much. I then closed my eyes anticipating his next blow.

"You pass." He said assuredly.

"Eh?" I was surprised on what he said and couldn't properly comprehend on what it meant.

"You and your friends pass. Don't worry I won't kill you and your friends." He turned his head to Gon then back to me. "Now grow and become fine Hunters." After he said that he carried away Leorio and asked Gon if he could find his way back, which Gon nodded in response and after that Hisoka disappeared through the fog.

"He was just testing us." I stood up while massaging my aching stomach.

"Gon, Avis are you alright?" I turned around and saw Kurapika running towards us.

"Don't worry I'm alright!" Gon assured.

"Where's Leorio?" Kurapika searched around.

"Hisoka took him to the next phase of the exam." I replied.

"Avis, your arm..." Kurapika promptly grabbed my injured arm.

"Ouch! Hey don't just grab my arm all of a sudden." I exclaimed.

"Its bleeding Avis," he stated.

"Yeah, so what? I just fell from a tree I'm fine." I tried to remove his hand from my arm.

Kurapika took a piece of cloth in his bag and attempted to tie it to my wound. "Here this should stop the bleeding."  
I quickly shook off his arm. "I said I'm fine." I was slightly getting annoyed to his actions.

"It doesn't look fine to me." He said.

"Well look closely. I tell you its fine." I growled at Kurapika.

Kurapika sighed then grabbed my arm swiftly and tightly tied the cloth to my wound.

"What was that for!?" I pushed him back angrily.

"Monsters might smell your blood and hunt us." He pointed out.

I narrowed my eyes at him in much annoyance. "Yes mom I understand."

"Don't you know how to say thank you?" he teased.

"Uhm, we better go and follow Leorio." Gon timidly interrupted.

"Yes you're right but how are we going to do that?" I asked Gon.

"The fog is too thick and I can barely see a thing." Kurapika continued.

"I can track down Leorio's scent." Gon said while sniffing the air.

"You can what?" my eyes widened in surprise.

Gon walked around for a little and sniffed the air. "Follow me I can smell his cologne." He then ran and led to Leorio's place.

"You can really tell? Cool!" I noticed the fog is slowly disappearing as Kurapika and I follow Gon.

"So Gon, what does Leorio's cologne smells like?" I joked.

A/N: Luckily I just finished some of my home works so I was able to post a new chap. Writing is the only thing that keeps me sane from all the studying and school work. So yeah sorry I'm not really a good writer but I still try to improve, please tell me my mistakes so that I will learn how to be a better writer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I have reached the end of the first phase I began to voluntarily follow Gon and his friends. Then a white-haired kid named Killua greeted Gon and said that he was amazed reaching the 'finish line' of the first exam.

'I really don't know why I've decided to follow them but something is really special about them'.

Gon turned his head around and saw Hisoka pointing to a tree beside him. "Leorio!"

We saw Leorio lay beside the tree with an obvious swell on his cheek.

"Leorio are you alright?" Kurapika asked

"Gon ,Kurapika,Avis what happened? My memories are a little fuzzy and I don't remember anything." He stood up and winced in pain.

"You were chased by a hungry beast and fell from a cliff." I nonchalantly lied at him.

Someone pulled me from behind and said something to my ear. "What are you saying?"

"It's better not to tell him the truth, right? Or would you rather tell him that he fought Hisoka?" I turned to Kurapika and crossed my arms.

"Well then we shall proceed to the second phase of the exam, your next examiners are behind this gate." The examiner announced while pointing at the huge metal gate behind him.

The gate opened and all the applicants who passed the first exam entered only to be greeted by two examiners. One examiner is a huge man with a very huge belly, while the other examiner is a woman wearing a bikini top.

"Welcome we are your second phase examiners, I'm Menchi and this is Buhara." A woman introduced.

A deep growl boomed around the placed and surprised everyone.

"W-what is that sound?" someone said surprised.

"Well it seems your hungry." Menchi said to her fellow examiner, Buhara.

"Yes I'm very hungry." replied Buhara while massaging his belly.

"It's settled then your next exam will be… COOKING!" the woman happily shouted.

"C-cooking? I did not expect this." I sweat dropped.

"Wait, why do we have to cook!?" a random person shouted.

"Why? That's because we are Gourmet Hunters!" Menchi replied proudly.

"Gourmet Hunters? They travel around the world searching for delicious foods and ingredients they are so cool, I thought they aren't real!" My eyes widened and idolized the examiners.

"Pfft, Gourmet Hunters? Hahahahaha! That's so lame." An examinee insulted.

"Very well Gourmet Hunters what are we supposed to cook?" a random examinee continued

"The main ingredient will be pork, you must prepare a dish that will satisfy the both of us." Buhara instructed.

"However once we're full the exam will end." Menchi continued.

"Well then, the second phase of the exam starts now!" Buhara slapped his belly and produced a loud gong-like sound.

Everyone rushed to the forest and searched for pigs. Once again I decided to tag with Gon and his friends.

"Catch a pig and cook it, this is much easier than the first phase." Leorio said proudly.

"I really hope it's simple." Kurapika replied.

"There must be some catch with the pigs." I suggested to them. "Hey where are you guys?" I continued to walk and jumped through a slope. "What the?" I bumped myself to Kurapika and recoiled to everyone. "Sorry Kurapika." I was embarrassed and scratched the back of my head.

"What was that for Gon!?" An angry Killua shouted.

"I found them."

"The pigs are over there Killua." I pointed.

"You're right!" said Leorio. "But are those bones they're chewing?"

"Don't tell me they're carnivores?" said Kurapika.

"I knew there must be some catch." I frowned. The pig noticed us and chased us away like mad. "The revenge of pigs!" I ran like an idiot.

"It's a great stamp, they use their large stout noses to attack their enemies." Kurapika informed us.

"That's a very nice information you got there, how about some information on how to stop them?" I looked at Kurapika hoping for an answer.

"I don't know, the book that I read before did not mention about it." He replied.

"Well genius we just have to throw away our book smarts and use street smarts!" I aimed my gun to the pigs and shot their nose, only to find out that its bullet proof. 'Aiming for their nose is useless, could it be?' I ran far away and changed my bullets into something that wouldn't destroy the pig's head since I would still cook it.

'I'm sure it would work this time.' "One dead pig ready to be served!" I jumped high and aimed for the pig's forehead. "This bullet is special just for you, your head won't bleed but it is still painful." I grinned.

"Just as I suspected those pigs use their nose to protect their foreheads." I whispered while carrying my pig back to the exam site.

I saw a lot of people follow me back to the exam site each of them has a pig on their backs. 'It seems those people also found the pig's weakness. I better hurry.'

Reject!

Reject!

Reject!

"What the, Menchi is rejecting all the dishes!"I exclaimed. 'It seems it would be hard to impress her, but I have to try.'

"Your cooking is no better than no. 403!" I heard Menchi shout at Kurapika.

"No better than Leorio...How awful." He looked so depressed.

I stifled a giggle upon hearing his disappointment. "It doesn't look so bad if you ask me, you shouldn't have forgotten that flavor is important to every cooking contest."

"Yeah, that aside is that your dish?" he pointed at the covered plate that I'm holding.

"Yup, now stand back and watch me pass this exam!" I cheerfully smiled at him.

I happily placed my dish at the table and removed the lid. "My dear examiners feast your eyes and mouth with my special pork steak." My dish was a huge steak complete with sauce and decorations to impress Menchi.

"Finally someone actually placed some effort." She took her fork and tasted a piece of the steak. "This tastes marvelous! I'm so impressed kid how did you make it taste like this?"

"You're right this is so delicious!" I looked at Buhara who is happily licking his fingers after gobbling up my dish.

"Uhh, I used herb and spices?" I chuckled nervously.

"Where did you get them?" she asked me.

"In the forest." I answered

"How about the sauce?"

"I-it is actually made from the pig's blood." I stuttered while scratching the back of my head.

"I see, very well kid you pass the second exam. And everyone is now free to go; we've already eaten our fill." Menchi announced at everyone.

"What the heck, this is unacceptable I didn't come here to become a Gourmet Hunter, I wanted to become a blacklist hunter. What's so special about that kid anyway, the dish he made is no different than ours!" argued an examinee.

'He?' I thought.

"He used the herbs found in the forest and made sauce out of pig's blood. He has the attributes of an excellent Hunter resourceful, experienced and intelligent." She defended her decisions.

"Okay! I understand that you two are arguing because I'm the only one who passed." I interrupted both of them. "But for Peter's sake I'm a girl!"

"A girl? Hahaha! I see you pass because you're a girl." Insulted the examinee.

'I hate to argue' I frowned. "Well if that is what you think then become one, then you might pass the exam."

"Hmph, don't get too cocky kid. I can throw you out of this forest." He taunted.

"I can blast your head away before you throw me out." I was slowly taking my gun while glaring at him.

Suddenly an old man jumped from above creating an explosion-like force. We immediately stopped our quarrel.

"I see so this is the only examinee who managed to impress Menchi." The old man walked towards me.

"Uhm, who you might be?" I asked curiously.

"Ch-chairman Netero!" Menchi looked really surprised. 'Chairman?' I thought.

"Menchi, you know it's harsh to pass only one person because that person is the only one who satisfied you." The chairman approached Menchi.

"Well because this kid is the only one who made something different."Menchi said to the old man. "No, I actually lost my cool when one examinee insulted the Gourmet Hunters and made my exam harder than usual." She finally admitted.

"Then you must be aware that this test is far from acceptable?" Asked the old man to Menchi.

"Yes sir." She answered "I lost my control during the exam, I'm not qualified to become an examiner. I resign as an examiner, please redo the exam!" She sounded very determined.

"But it would be hard to find an examiner in such a short time." The old man said while rubbing his beard. "I know, I want you to continue being their examiner but you must perform to next test that you will propose. Is that acceptable to you?" he asked. "This way we can assure that the applicants will accept the results."

"I understand." She replied and looked very sorry."Well then the new challenge will be… Boiled eggs!" She announced to everyone. "Chairman could you please take us to Mt. Split-in-half with your airship?"

"I see, that won't be a problem." Replied the old man.

We rode the chairman's airship and took us to Mt. Split-in-half which literally looked like a mountain split in half.

"Look there are webs under the cliff!" I pointed below.

"Those are a spider-eagles web, now look closely." Menchi said.

"There are eggs inside the web!" Gon shouted.

"The spider-eagles make their webs in deep ravines in order to protect their eggs. Their eggs are also known as 'dream eggs'." The old man informed us.

"Dream eggs huh." I looked closely at the eggs covered in web.

"How are we going to get those eggs?" A random examinee asked.

"Watch." Menchi jumped off the cliff and grabbed one of the webs.

"She's crazy, she's going to die in that cliff!" Leorio exclaimed.

"I don't think so." Kurapika calmly replied.

"How is she going to climb back up?" I was curious at the next thing that she would do.

A strong gust of wind roared beneath the cliff and flew Menchi back to the surface.

"So that's how it works!" I feel like a light bulb appeared above my head.

"I've been waiting for this moment." I hear Gon say.

"This looks fun." Killua looked so interested.

"Th-that's insane no normal person would do such thing!" The random examinee trembled in fear.

Gon and the rest immediately jumped from the cliff without any fear in their faces, they actually looked pretty much excited.

"You don't have to do the test if you want since I said that you already passed." I heard Menchi said behind me.

"Really?" I assured.

"Yeah, what you did back there was impressive enough." Said Menchi.

"But Menchi, this looks so much fun!" I said while jumping off the cliff.

We then began boiling the eggs that we got and tasted them.

"This egg is so delicious!" said Leorio while eating the egg.

"Indeed, this egg so much different than the ordinary chicken egg." Kurapika added. "I can see why they called these 'dream eggs'."

"Mister," Gon approached the random examinee. "would you like to take a bite?" Gon offered the egg to man who insulted me a while ago.

"This, it tastes delicious." He said.

"Now do you understand? We Gourmet Hunters risk our lives searching for different delicious foods. It's not easy but this is our joy."

"Yeah, you're right," the random examinee turned to Menchi and bowed apologetically. "I'm very sorry for insulting the Gourmet Hunters."

I smiled a little at his actions knowing that he has already realized his mistake.

"To everyone who passed please enter the airship. We will take you to the next phase of the exam." Menchi announced.

I was already on my way to enter the airship when someone suddenly tapped my shoulder.

"Hey kid!" I turned at the voice and realized it was Menchi who tapped mybshoulder.

"Is something the matter?" I asked not really having a clue on what she was going to say.

"You can be a very nice Gourmet Hunter." Menchi smiled at me. "Not to mention you have excellent cooking skills."

"That's because my Master is a very incredible person!" I replied happily at Menchi.

"Your Master?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not really good at cooking but Master taught me a lot of things about food." I said slightly embarrassed. "I just applied what I learned from him." After that conversation I walked back towards the chairman's airship.

"Wait a second kid!" She called me once more.

"Hm?" I looked again at Menchi to see what's wrong.

"Your Master, what is your Master's name?" she asked.

"Richard, Richard Silvers that's his name." I answered. 'I almost forgot my Master's name, I'm such a horrible student.' I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I thank Air Travelling for giving me reviews.

Congrats you are my first reviewer for my first story.

And also Kokokuku34 for giving my story a fav.

Thank you again!

Chapter 4

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning at 8. You'll find food waiting at the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest, in other words you're free to do as you please." Said the green-skinned man named beans who honestly looks like a jelly bean.

"Gon, let's explore the airship!" Killua looked very excited.

"Yeah let's go!" Gon replied at Killua and the two ran away really fast.

"How can those two have so much energy? I'm hitting the sack." Leorio looked tired and sleepy.

"You can say that again." Kurapika replied. "However, I d have one concern." He continued and sounded very serious.

"Concerned about what?" I asked.

"How many phases are there?" He finally said.

"Come to think of it they never mentioned anything about that." Leorio said as we were walking outside the room we were in.

"There is an average of five to six phases in the hunter exam." A familiar voice said from behind us. I turned around and realized it was Tonpa who answered Kurapika's question.

"Then there are still three or four more phases to go." Said Leorio

"The more reason we have to rest." Kurapika was already walking away from Tonpa.

"But you guys should be careful." Tonpa continued talking.

"Huh?" We all stopped from our tracks and listened at Tonpa.

"Beans told us when we'll arrive at our destination. It's possible that the third exam could happen inside this airship. And doesn't necessarily mean we'll be contacted at 8 in the morning." Tonpa pointed out.

"Really, are you serious?" Leorio was obviously surprised.

"Hmm, it does make sense…" Kurapika was holding his chin while thinking.

You two guys better be kidding me. I don't even need to ask my instincts for determining that he's actually lying.

"You might wake up and discover that the exam has already ended. If you plan to make it in the next phase, don't let yourself relax in the airship." Tonpa added.

His face tells me that he is lying; yeah it must be the face.

"Well that was good advice. Thanks" Leorio waved a hand and walked away.

"We shall bear that in mind." Kurapika continued and followed Leorio.

"Hey wait up!" I ran after them.

* * *

I followed the two in finding a nice place to stay and sleep inside the airship.

"So this place is fine huh?" I sat down the floor with them.

Suddenly a loud snore can be heard from the room. I turned around and saw Leorio already sound asleep.

I hear Kurapika chuckle lightly when he saw Leorio snoring loudly and said. "This place is fair enough."

I quickly stood up and realized something very important.

"What's wrong Avis?" Kurapika looked surprised at my sudden movements.

"The food is free right?" I hurriedly ran outside. 'Wait a sec.' I stopped and ran back to Kurapika. "Reserve me a space beside you, I'll just check on the dining hall for a while."

"Okay…" He replied and seemed little startled at my sudden appearance.

"Thanks." I gave him a grin and rushed to the dining hall.

* * *

"Hey, there! Kids!" I heard someone shout while I was running through the hallway.

"Go eat at the dining hall." I saw Gon and Killua got thrown outside the kitchen door.

"What trouble did you two do?" I walked to Gon and Killua.

"Killua and I sneaked in the kitchen." Gon said while munching on a huge chunk of meat in his mouth.

"This is your fault Gon, I told you to keep quiet." Killua was very disappointed that he slapped Gon's back a little hard.

"I see, too bad I wasn't with you guys. I would like to see the kitchen too." I said then continued my way to the dining hall. "Well, I'll just grab something to eat in the hall so see ya later." I waved a hand.

"You know Avis I saw you eat two spider-eagle eggs before. Now you're here to eat again, you'll get fat you know." Killua shouted rather loudly for the distance.

I stopped my track upon hearing Killua's statement. I hate to admit, I did secretly took and ate two spider-eagle eggs from the previous phase of the exam. "You see, my stomach is comparable to a stomach of a grizzly bear. I eat a lot due to my Master's influence in food but I really don't gain much weight." I turned my head at Killua and continued. "Maybe it's because my training with Master practically burns all the calories." I smiled at him.

"Oh, is that so." Killua said with an obvious disbelief while watch me walk to the dining hall.

* * *

All the meals found here is good but Master's cooking is better. After a while I hear my stomach growl. It appears I did ate too much and my stomach needs to make some space. I looked for the nearest restroom. This sign reads girls only, okay I'm in the right place then. I pushed the door of the girls' restroom and entered.

"Aahhh!" Someone shouted when I entered.

"What happened?" I asked the young woman who shouted.

"What are you doing inside the girls' restroom? The boys' restroom is on the other side."She shouted, no asked, well rather panicked.

I stood there in silence. Just how many times I've been mistaken as a guy in this exam? It's getting more and more frustrating. Would she believe me if I said that I'm a girl? I guess I'll never know if I never try.

"Actually Miss I'm a girl so..." I said, making my gender more believable I raised my voice to sound more like a girl, since I have my natural deep voice. "There's nothing wrong about me entering the girls' restroom." Jeez this is so embarrassing.

"Is that so?" Her voice was shaking. She stared at my face for a while then below my face. My neck? No she's obviously looking at my flat chest. "W-well I'll be going then." She smiled a little and left. That woman didn't believe me…

* * *

After finishing my conflict with my stomach I went to the sink and washed my hands. I stared looked at the mirror and saw the cloth that Kurapika tied in my arm. I untied the cloth and peeked to see if my wound has already healed. "It looks good as new." I poked my arm to see if it would hurt. This is just one of the many mysteries of my body. I began to think while washing the blood stained cloth. I myself do not know why or how my own body works, first about hearing a strange voice in my head when I 'am in a life-threatening situation. Second I heal faster than a normal person. And last but not the least, my not so feminine body. Correcting almost every people is tiring I sometimes let people think I'm a guy but I made the Hunter Exam an exception.

I looked at the wall clock and saw that it's already 9:30 pm. 'It's getting late I better go to sleep.' This time I was looking for the room that Leorio and Kurapika stayed in. I continued to walk in the hallway than stopped at the sudden spark of my instincts. "So it's this room." I entered the room and saw Kurapika sleeping with a small space beside him. Quietly passing through the other applicants sleeping I successfully reached the small space beside Kurapika. I carefully sat down to avoid waking the other people.

"How was the food?" I was stunned at the question I mean at the person who asked the question, who happened to be Kurapika still in his sleeping position.

"You're still not asleep?" I replied ignoring his question.

"I'm the first one to ask." This time he opened his eyes and looked at me.

I sighed deeply and said. "It was good. Now to my question, why are you still awake?" I asked while avoiding eye contact with him.

"To be honest I just woke up when you came." He said.

I peeked at his face to observe his expressions. "Sorry to wake you then." There is no sign of anger or annoyance in his face, good. I'm afraid I disturbed his sleep. Then I leaned on the wall and turned my face away from him.

"Uhm, Avis can I ask you a question?" Kurapika started once more.

"You're already asking me, fine I don't really mind." I replied without looking.

"Why did you want to become a Hunter?" This time he sounded really, really serious.

"I'll answer your question, but first why did you ask me all of a sudden?"I said without looking once more.

"You act different from the other applicants. You don't seem to have any specific goal in life. In addition you are a very carefree and laid-back person almost like a child." I raised a brow at the last statement he said. Should I take it as an insult or a compliment?

"Pfft," I could not help but laugh, he was more observant than I thought! "You're good I admit. Okay I'll answer your question." I stopped laughing and looked at him "Actually I lost my memories before I was ten." I sat up.

"Huh?"

"The only thing that I remember is my name and age." I said while leaning back on the wall. "I want to know who I 'am where I came from and my relatives." I stared at the ceiling.

"You have amnesia?"

"Saa.. I don't really know." I was scratching the back of my head with pure annoyance. "So you're searching for your past. Then you wish to become an information hunter or something like that."

"Are you kidding me being an information hunter is boring, it's like being smarter than a computer."

"But that is the most rational choice." He pointed out.

"My memories are in the past, after I discover them I'll continue live my life." I smiled at him. "I'll think of something fun to do."

"That is quite a unique way of thinking…" He went back to his sleeping pose.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." I took a piece of clean cloth inside the pocket of my jeans. "Here, my wound has already healed so you can have it." I said while handing him the cloth.

"Healed already?" He said and slowly took the cloth in my hand. "Anyway you don't really have to return it."

"I don't take souvenirs." I joked at him and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

Flashback

_I opened my eyes and found myself inside a house lying in a huge bed. And I also smell something delicious._

_ "So you're already awake." A man with messy silver hair entered. He appears to be in his early 40's._

_ "Who are you? What is this place?" I held my head not remembering a single thing._

_ "You're in my house, in the middle of Merth forest."_

_ "Merth forest? Ugh, I don't understand." I clutched my head in pain._

_ "Take it easy kid." The young man walked beside me and pats my head. _

_ "Why…" I raised my head to look at the man. "Is my head all blank?"_

_ "Hey kid don't tell me…"He was shocked at my words. "How about your name? Do you know your name?"_

_ "My name?" I tightly closed my eyes and think. "…Avis."_

_ "You still remember your name, that's good."He was massaging his temples and thinking deeply. "What else do you still remember?"_

_ "I'm ten years old."_

_ "And what else?"_

_ "…I'm inside your house."_

_I see him slap his face and appeared to be very upset. "C'mon kid how about your parents?"_

_ "I don't really know."_

_ "I wonder what would happen if I just let you sleep there in the forest."He said and walked outside the room. "Tomorrow I'll search the town to see if there would be someone looking for a little girl named Avis."He switched off the lights and whispered at me. "For now just sleep here."_

* * *

"…Vis"

"A…vis"

I could feel someone shaking my body a little hard.

"Avis wake up!" I swiftly opened my eyes at the loud voice.

"What?" I rubbed my sleepy eyes and turned to see who woke me up.

"Your body's a little heavy." I see Kurapika behind me. No wait I'm leaning on the poor guy.

"Oh… Sorry I didn't mean to make you my pillow." I embarrassedly stand up and then help him stand also. Odd I feel a little warm, must be my jacket.

"It's almost 8 am we better prepare." Kurapika was stretching his arms.

"You're right." I replied then walked away.

"Where are you going?" Kurapika followed me.

"Going to get some snacks." I smirked at him and went to the dining hall.

"Seriously?" He looked astonished but smiled afterwards. "You just ate last night."

"That was last night."

* * *

A/N: I feel horrible while writing this chap.

Reviews are very appreciated! But most importantly enjoy reading.

Sorry if it's not that good I'll try to improve myself.

Avis: Hey Dreamer!

Dreamer: What your problem?

Avis: Don't you think I'm becoming a Mary-Sue?

Dreamer: Of course not! Not yet... *grins evilly*

Avis: Oh jeez. *sweat drop*

Dreamer: Don't worry we are still at the beginning.

Avis: We are already at chapter 4...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The airship dropped off all the examinees on the top of a very, very, tall tower. It was later explained to us that the tower is called 'trick tower' and a prison for long-sentenced criminals. And our goal was to reach the bottom of the tower within 72 hours or rather 3 days.

"Whoa, this tower is really high," Killua exclaimed while the rest of us were looking at the distance between the top of the tower and the ground.

"How are we going to reach the bottom?' Leorio asked when suddenly a strong gust of wind blew upward.

"Should we jump down?" I said while trying to push Leorio on the edge of the tower.

"What are you doing Avis!?" he was motioning me to stop.

"No, that would be suicide," after Kurapika said it I finally stopped pushing Leorio.

"Hmph, maybe for a normal person," a man from behind us suddenly said. "But for a top-class rock climber can handle this, no problem," he then climbed down the tower while clutching to the jagged wall.

"Wow," Killua said a little unimpressed.

"He's going down pretty fast," Gon continued watching the man.

"Cool," My eyes widened in amazement

We all watched him go down the tower but all of a sudden some loud flapping wings was immediately heard from afar. I looked at the sky to see where it's coming from. Loud screeches came and a number of scary flying baby cherubins bit the rock climber with their sharp teeth.

"Help me!" the rock climber shouted in pain.

The rest of us just grimaced at the awful sight.

"Not cool," I could feel my eyes twitch.

"Guess we couldn't climb down the side," said Leorio his voice was shaking in fear.

"Yeah," followed Kurapika.

"There must be some other way," I suggested.

After a few minutes of walking around…

"There are fewer people around,"said Kurapika.

"Really?" Leorio was surprised.

"5…10…15…23 this is almost half of the applicants are gone!" I exclaimed after counting the number of people.

"How did that happen?" asked Leorio.

"There must be some hidden doors that lead below the tower," Kurapika explained.

"Let's go and find some hidden doors!" I shouted excitedly while pointing at the floor.

"Kurapika, Leorio, Avis!" Gon called us from afar.

"What's the matter Gon?" Kurapika asked.

"Look, I found a hidden door." Gon carefully pressed the tile and it moved.

"You found one already…" I was disappointed.

"Good job Gon! Let's head on down!" Leorio patted Gon's back.

"But I'm confused…" Gon suddenly said.

"Why are you confused?" Leorio asked.

"There are also hidden doors here, there, over there, and over there too.

"You were able to find that many!?" I was amazed how Gon found too many hidden doors. "That's no fun…"

"There are five hidden doors located in the same place… " Kurapika was holding his chin and is thinking deeply like a detective. "It sounds suspicious to me. Some of them could be traps."

"And it also appears that each door can only be used once," Killua explained.

"We will have to take different paths," I frowned. As much as possible I don't want to be separated form them.

We decided that each of us would have to pick one door. After making our decisions we gave our own farewells.

"We'll meet each other at the bottom!" Kurapika finally said.

"Yeah," The rest of us replied.

Then all of us jumped down at the same time.

"That's quite a short farewell," I hear Kurapika's voice.

I turned around and saw that we landed on the same room. Not really expected this outcome.

"All the doors lead to the same room.." said Leorio.

"So, where are we?" I dusted off my jacket and pants after standing up from the fall.

I saw Gon walk through one of the walls. When I followed him I saw a table with six wristwatches and some writings in a wall.

"The six of you must follow the will of majority to reach the goal," Gon read aloud the instructions written on the wall.

"Six?" I find the instructions strange.

"There also six wristwatches here," Gon said as he took one of the watches from the table.

"There's also an O and X button on the watch," Killua observed the wristwatches.

"Could it be we won't be able to leave this room until the sixth person comes?" Kurapika asked whlile he was wearing the wristwatch.

Sixth? Oh yeah, there are only five of us in here. That's why I find the instructions strange.

"That's right!" a voice was heard from a speaker.

"Who's that?" Leorio was shocked.

"My name's Lippo. I am the prison warden here, as well as the third phase examiner." The voice from the speaker introduced himself. "Multiple routes through this tower have been prepared. You have chosen the path of majority rule. Cooperation will be the key if you wish to clear this phase of the exam." he continued. "You can't start until you have six members. Good luck!" after that he was gone.

"We can't do anything until another person arrives?" Leorio clarified. "What do we do now?"

"We have no choice but to wait for someone." I stated.

We all waited for someone else to come. I decided to take some nap since I know that my patience is very low. But Leorio's patience is lower. After two hours he started ranting about only a fool would still be staying on top of the tower. I covered my ears and ignored his ranting. After a few seconds of Leorio's ranting I heard a loud thud. I opened my eyes to see who the lucky person is.

"Tonpa," Gon said.

"It's just the old man," Leorio was unimpressed.

"And the lucky person was Tonpa huh," I yawned and stood. "We better get going."

Tonpa wore his own watch and a door was revealed from a wall. There was a writing on the door. Gon came closer and read the instructions. "Select O to open this door and X to not open."

"The answer here should be obvious," Leorio said as we all pressed a button.

The screen on the door shows 5 O's and 1 X's.

"Who pushed the X button?" Leorio asked.

"Sorry, I pressed the wrong button," Tonpa apologized.

"Are you blind? Who would mistake the O for an X!" Leorio was furious at Tonpa and roughly grabbed his shirt.

"Haha, X does not always mark the spot," I tried to ease the situation.

"The door opened anyways," Gon said as he walked outside.

"Leave him be Leorio, if he would always choose the wrong answer we just have to choose the right one," Killua pointed out as he followed Gon.

"We don't have any time to waste," I walked outside the room.

Leorio finally released Tonpa from his grasp and followed. We walked through a long path and was blocked by another wall with writings.

Gon once again read the writings aloud. "Which way would you want to go? O for right. X for left."

Then we all made our choices… The screen on the door shows that 4 people chose right and 2 people chose left.

Leorio shouted in surprise. "Why did you choose the right path! Normally you go left."

"Indeed that's true. Studies have indicated that people who are lost or stuck at forks unconsciously tend to go left." The genius Kurapika informed us.

"I've heard that before too!" Killua said.

"Wait the numbers don't add up!" Leorio was agitated. "What path did you guys choose?"

"Right," Kurapika said and walked away.

"Right," Killua followed Kurapika.

"I don't know about this studies or what. But I chose right because my instincts said so…" I told Leorio.

"You chose right because your instinct said so!?" Leorio said, surprised.

"My instinct is the only thing I rely on. I'm not as smart as Kurapika and Killua…" I felt a little down when I said the last statement. I then ran at the chosen path. We stopped walking when we stumbled upon another room. This time it was a very large room. There is a pit between our place to the platform in the middle of the room.

"Look over there," Killua mentioned and looked at the other side of the room. Then we saw cloaked people with shackles on their wrists.

One person removed his cloak as soon as he was released from his shackles. It was a muscular man with scars on his bald head. He looked very strong.

"Before you are trick tower prisoners. The hunter committee has officially hired them as your examiners. You'll be fighting against six of them. The fights are one-on-one. You are free to use any methods you like. THERE WILL BE NO DRAWS. A win is declared when the opponent admits defeat," the prison warden explained from the speakers.

'There will be no draws huh,' I thought deeply. 'So a 3-3 score is unacceptable…' I'm getting worried.

"However the actual fight isn't simple. The prisoners' sentences will be reduced by one year for every hour they delay the applicants in the tower. It means their goal is to buy your time," the prison warden further explained the situation.

"And our time limit to reach the bottom of this tower is 72 hours. In this fight, time is important," Kurapika told us.

"Who will be my opponent then?" the bald man said loudly.

"What are we going to do now?" Killua asked. "He said we can fight using any method."

"We don't know what those guys are up to…" Leorio is having doubts about the situation.

I crossed my arms and said, serious. "They are holding some aces in their sleeves."

"There's too much at stake." I could see that Kurapika is nervous. "Very well I'll-"

"No, I'll go!" Tonpa interrupted Kurapika.

"What!?" I shouted in disbelief.

"I'll go in first so that we could know what they're up to," Tonpa went on the platform. "Consider this as my apology from before."

We tried to stop him but he insisted on going first. All we did was watch whatever Tonpa is going to do in his fight. His enemy proposed a death match in which he fully accepted. When the prisoner charged to attack Tonpa, he shouted… "I give up!"

Yup, I heard it loud and clear, Tonpa just gave up without a fight. Everyone had their own priceless expression on their faces. I just chuckled at the sight. However I could feel Leorio's anger from behind me. And then Tonpa walked back to our place.

"Don't mess with me old man!" Leorio grabbed Tonpa from his shirt's collar. "You're just here to mess with the other applicants."

I really didn't want to hear anymore quarrels. Good thing Kurapika stopped them.

"We still need four wins in order to pass through," Kurapika pointed out.

"Whose turn is it then?" I asked.

"I'll go in next!" Gon volunteered. He looked pretty confident.

"Are you sure with this?" Leorio said to Gon, just to clarify his decisions.

"The opponent doesn't look strong this time," Killua said while he was observing the next prisoner.

"You're right Killua, but they are still prisoners," I stated.

Gon's opponent proposed a game. It was a simple game I admit. The both of them would need to light a candle, and whoever holds the candle to goes out first loses. But the thing is, Gon would choose between a long candle and a short candle. Gon should use the candle that the majority of us would choose.

"This is a trap!" Leorio exclaimed. "Normally you choose the long one, but he must have done something with it!"

"You have a point, but what if it was the other way around. He could have also tampered the short candle," Kurapika explained, with uncertainty in his tone.

"But what if both candles are tampered?" I assumed. "In the end there is no right answer. It's hard to play if we are under the enemy's territory."

"Under the enemy's territory? What are you talking about?" Leorio looked at me. He was surprised on what I just said.

"This is a prison, and were fighting prisoners," I explained.

"I don't get what you're trying to point out," Leorio mumbled under his breath.

"Avis is right, there is no right answer…" Kurapika held his chin, thinking like some kind of a detective. Again…

"Which candle should we take?" Gon asked us.

"Gon, you decide!" Kurapika replied.

"Are you sure about that? He doesn't think about things thoroughly," Killua commented on Kurapika's statement.

"We should just trust Gon's instincts," Kurapika stated since he couldn't bring himself to decide.

"Aren't you going to ask my instincts as well?" I asked with a smile on my face. But they all ignored me. Very well, I don't mind what they are going to comment on my instincts anyways.

"So get to decide? I choose the long candle then," Gon finally made his choice. "Since the long candle would last longer."

"H-he just took it in face value?" Leorio was surprised.

"Gon made his decision," Kurapika said as we all voted for the long candle.

They began to light their candles at the same time. Nothing happened for the first few minutes except for the strong winds that blew from below the tower. It almost blew odd Gon's candle. Gon's candle was suddenly in a blaze. It was rapidly melting and Gon is having a hard time to keep the fire down. I saw Gon suddenly had an idea that sparked in his head. He dropped his candle on the floor and quickly sprinted for the candle of his opponent and blew it off. It was amazing; the sequence of happenings was so fast. When Gon went back I happily patted his head and congratulated him.

We already have one point, only three more wins and were out of this place. But something is bothering me and I don't know what it is. Something big is coming…

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year everyone!

Air Travelling- What skill do you mean? Anyways I wouldn't be burdened it's actually a pleasure to tell you (^_^)


End file.
